Slowly Breaking
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: Percy is slowly starting to break. Everything that has happened is finally closing in on him and he's losing his internal battle. Will his friends notice before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Me: Hey guys! I am here with another depressing story. For some reason, I excel with them. Not much to say except I hope you guys enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Thoughts of suicide_

* * *

 _'Should I do this?'_ I thought, twirling a knife around in my hand.

 ** _'Why not? No one would miss you,'_** a tiny voice at the back of my brain responded.

 _'My friends would miss me and Mom and Chiron would too,'_ I argued back.

 _ **'Would they really though? Your mom is focused on her newly born child, Chiron is busy teaching and running the camp, and your friends our so focused on everything else. Would they even notice you died?'**_ the tiny voice continued.

 _'They would,'_ I argued.

 ** _'But why should they?'_** the tiny voiced asked.

 _'Because they…,'_ I thought before really thinking about it.

My mother, Sally Jackson, had a baby recently and I was really happy about that. The thing is, Mom needed to focus more on her than on me and that's been really tough. I don't mind though because I wanted my baby sister to grow up well and better than I had. As for Chiron, he was just doing his duties which I can't blame him for. My friends have been really busy too. Annabeth was focusing on rebuilding which we really needed after the war and the rest of the seven were busy with their duties too. But if they noticed how I was acting, they would probably drop what they were doing to comfort me because they…

 _'Because they love me. **Go. Away,** '_ I thought forcefully.

The voice growled but went away. I put the knife in one of my drawers under whatever was in there. I sighed. The voice was becoming stronger. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I made sure no one noticed but I was close to breaking.

 _'The Great Percy Jackson is close to losing,'_ I thought, snorting at the idea.

But for, I had won.

* * *

 _And that's it. Please leave me your thoughts on this. Any advising comments would be helpful. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Voice Appears**

 _Me: Hey guys! I am back with another chapter. So I'm beginning to notice that my chapters are really short and that's probably how it will be for the rest of this story. I'll try to update more to make up for it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Thoughts of suicide and mention of self harm._

* * *

I don't remember when it exactly started. I think it was two or three weeks after the war had ended. It started when I began to think about what happened over the years. I was useless when Leo sacrificed himself even if he came back and I couldn't do anything to stop Luke. There were so many things I failed at, like freeing Calypso and not saving Bianca. I started to cut and I made sure to heal myself with water so my friends didn't notice. Soon after, thoughts of suicide rang around. That's when the voice in my head appeared suddenly when I was contemplating suicide again.

 _'I'm useless. I could've done something,'_ I thought, looking at the gun in my hand.

I had gotten the gun a few days ago as a means to kill myself

 _ **'Such a disappointment,'**_ a voice agreed.

 _'Who's there?'_ I thought, immediately on guard.

 _ **'I'm you. I'm all your dark thoughts that you have thought of over the years,'**_ the voice replied.

 _'Well, that's all good and dandy but can you go away?'_ I thought.

 _ **'I can't. After all, I am you,'**_ the voice said.

 _'Why are you here?'_ I questioned.

 _ **'To talk to you of course. You can't talk to your friends about your thoughts of suicide,'**_ the voice replied.

 _'How did you know I was thinking about that?'_ I demanded.

 _ **'I am your darkest thoughts and feelings. I'm the one who manifested those thoughts,'**_ the voice answered.

 _'What are you going to do then? Persuade me not to do it?'_ I questioned.

 _ **'Oh no, my dear self. I'm here to encourage you to do it,'**_ the voice said.

 _'Well, don't get your hopes up because I won't do it,'_ I thought determinedly.

 _ **'Not now at least. But mark my words, you will die soon enough,'**_ the voice replied

 _'I won't. I'll resist the temptation,'_ I thought.

 _ **'You might think that but your opinion will change pretty soon,'** _the voice replied.

 _'But not now. Go away,'_ I thought forcibly.

'I will for now but I'll be back,' the voice said before going quiet.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least the voice was gone for now. I put the gun away and flopped onto my bed where I fell into nightmarish sleep.

* * *

 _And cut! So that's the origins of the mysterious voice in Percy's head. But is it really his darkest thought? Who knows! I haven't planned it out that far yet. For now though, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Almost But Not Yet**

 _Me: Hey guys! I am dead tired. I just got back from my grandmother's house which is an 8 hour drive. I've had a long day but wiritng always seems to cheer me up. Anyways, this chapter is anything but happy but I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Attempted suicide and self harm_

* * *

The voice came back a few weeks later. I was sitting on the bed again but instead of a gun, I had a knife with me.

 _ **'Thinking about it again?'**_ the voice mocked in my head.

 _'I thought I drove you away,'_ I thought in retaliation.

The voice chuckled darkly and answered, ** _'And I keep saying, you can never drive me away.'_**

I rolled my eyes and asked, _'Why are you here again?'_

 ** _'To persuade you of course. To persuade you to use the knife in your hand to end your life,'_** the voice said.

 _'I'll humor you. Why should I kill myself?'_ I asked.

 _ **'Here are the pros: you will go to Elysium, where you can see all your dead friends and you won't be haunted by your nightmares. Everything will be in the past and you can start over,'**_ the voice suggested.

 _'Cons: All my friends, my parents, and Chiron will miss me,'_ I said.

 _ **'Will they really though?'**_ the voice thought with a chuckle.

 _'What do you mean?'_ I asked.

 _ **'Will they really mourn you? After everything you've done, do you think you are worth mourning?'** _the voice asked.

 _'Yes,'_ I thought, unsure with my answer.

 _ **'No, you aren't. They probably won't even notice right away,'**_ the voice said.

I thought about the voice's reasons and my thoughts suddenly darkened.

 _'You're right,'_ I thought.

 _ **'I'm glad you see it my way. Now take that knife and gently cut your wrist,'** _the voice instructed.

I did as he said but before I could, another voice spoke up, _'I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do this.'_

Before I could ask what the new voice was asking about, my thoughts started to clear. I put the knife down, startled about what I was about to do.

 _'I almost killed myself,'_ I thought.

 _ **'Damnit. I was so close. You got away this time but I will be back,'**_ the voice thought before disappearing, leaving me to my thoughts once more.

* * *

 _And cut! So that's this chapter. I am honestly having a bit of writers block for this story so if you guys have any ideas, I would really like to hear them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Poseidon**

 _Me: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but writer's block hit me. I'm back now so I'll try to update regularly. Anyways, this chapter was suggested by a guest reviewer and I thank them for the idea. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: No warnings this time_

* * *

A few weeks later, I was dead tired of the voice and just tired in general. I decided to go to the ocean, thinking the water might clear my head. I dived in the water and as the water covered me, I felt a lot better than I had in weeks. I closed my eyes, relaxing fully, knowing nothing could happen.

 _ **'Aw, thought you could get rid of me that easily? So naive,'**_ the voice mocked.

 _'Why can't the water block you? Can't you just leave me in peace?'_ I asked, growing frustrated at the voice.

The voice sighed in his head and said as if it was talking to a child, _**'And I keep telling you, I am you. You can never get rid of me.'**_

 _'Just leave… please?'_ I begged.

The voice chuckled darkly and said, 'I'm afraid I can't do that.'

A feeling of hopelessness and depression hit me and I sat to the bottom of the ocean as I continued to argue with the voice.

* * *

Meanwhile in Atlantis, Poseidon was in a meeting with his generals, planning in building their defenses.

"We need to…," Poseidon started to say before a feeling of dread hit him.

"Is something wrong your Majesty?" one of the generals asked.

"No, just a weird feeling," Poseidon answered, thinking the feeling would go away.

The feeling of dread just grew. Poseidon closed his eyes and reached into his powers as he pinpointed the feeling.

His eyes snapped open in alarm and he said, "I have to go."

"But M'lord…," another general started to say before flinching at Poseidon's glare.

"I have to go. We'll continue this meeting later. Dismissed," Poseidon said before quickly swimming out.

* * *

 ** _'Give in Percy. You can't beat me,_** ' the voice said cruelly.

 _'Yes… No! I will beat you,'_ I retaliated.

I held my head as a headache became known to me. I started to breathe in slowly but failed as my panic, hopelessness, and depression grew.

"Son! Are you there?" a voice shouted.

I looked up from the seafloor to see my dad swimming towards me.

"Dad…," I said weakly.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Poseidon asked as he swam towards me.

The voice hissed in my mind, _**'Hm. Your lucky your dad came to save you. You won't be so lucky next time.'**_

And then it was gone. My headache was still there though and I was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Percy?" my dad asked hesitantly.

"I'm… fine…," I said before I passed out on the floor, my dad hovering above me.

* * *

 _And that's that! Poseidon is close to finding out the truth. Whether he does or not will be in the next chapter. For now though, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you later!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trying to Help**

 _Me: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter~! Writing has been pretty smooth lately and ideas are coming much easier. I hope to update more regularly, especially with this story because of how short the chapters are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Mention of suicide attempts_

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I noticed I was in a hospital, an Atlantean one by the looks of it. I sat up slowly and looked around. No one was there but me.

 _'Dad probably brought me here,'_ I thought

"Percy!" my father said as he burst into my room.

"Yes?" I asked.

My dad breathed a sigh of relief before he asked, "Are you okay? Why did you faint?"

I looked away from his worried face and replied, "Everything's fine."

"You not looking at me tell me otherwise," Dad said, looking more worried.

"I'm fine. Really," I added when he looked sceptical.

"Percy," my father said seriously, "What's wrong?"

I looked at his face this time and gave in. I told him everything, from the voice and to the suicide attempts. By the time I was done, Dad hugged me tightly.

"You are not worthless, son. No matter what the voice says," Dad whispered as he hugged me tighter.

I hugged him and tears began to form into my eyes. Having someone to support me was the relief I needed and I clung to it tightly. Dad continued to sit with me for what seemed like hours before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day to a whispered conversation.

"No, he cannot stay here Poseidon," a voice I recognized as Amphitrite said.

"But dear, he obviously needs support," Dad said.

"I said no," Amphritie said in a tone of finality.

Dad glared at his wife and said, "He is staying here at that is final. Remember, I am the lord of this house and I get the final decision."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, making the two arguing people notice me.

Dad's glare melted into a smile as he said, "Of course you do Percy but I think it would be best if you stay here."

Amphitrite said nothing but glared at me viciously.

"Are… are you sure Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Amphitrite and Triton will try to behave," Dad said, glaring at Amphitrite.

"Then I'll accept your offer," I said.

Dad smiled at me but Amphitrite still glared. She eventually left with a huff, sayin she was going to tell Triton the news.

Dad sighed once she left and apologized to me, "I'm sorry about her. She doesn't like my demigod kids."

I smiled reassuringly at his and replied, "It's fine. Getting cheated on and having a kid with someone else would be rough on anyone."

"Anyways, do you need anything right now?" Dad asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No, I'm fine for now. I think I'll try to get some rest," I said.

"Okay, just call me if you need me," Dad said before leaving me.

I laid down on my bed and sighed.

 _'This is going to go bad,'_ I thought.

 ** _'Aw, is little Percy worried?'_** the voice said suddenly.

 _'You! I thought you weren't going to come back for awhile,'_ I commented.

 ** _'You thought wrong. Even if you do live with your father, I can still influence you when he's not around,'_** the voice replied.

 _'If you think you can influence me, your wrong,'_ I snapped back.

The voice chuckled and said, **_'We'll see. We'll see.'_**

* * *

 _And scene! So Percy is now living in the palace and the voice is cooking up something sinister. Tune in next chapter to find out! That's all for now though so I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Amphitrite Helps**

 _Me: Hey guys! I am back with another chapter. I'll be honest for a second. Writing stories like this is hard. Writing the chapter is easy but the strain comes with how serious the story is. I like writing these types of stories but it can be tiring sometimes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Self Harm_

* * *

The voice didn't come back for a week. I was relieved and I managed to rest and recover slightly. Dad was a big help, coming to talk to me when I needed it despite his duties a king and a god. Amphitrite and Triton didn't bother me. They would either ignore me, avoid me, or glare at me. My peacefulness didn't last long however.

I was in the training room practicing with some dummies when the voice finally came back. I had just finished practicing and was about to grab a bottle of water when the voice suddenly spoke.

 _ **'So how is life living in a palace with your father?'**_ the voice asked.

I jumped slightly before glaring at the air.

 _'Great, for your information. Why are you back?'_ I asked in return.

The voice chuckled and replied, **_'The same reason I'm here in the first place. Do you see that knife?'_**

 _'Yeah,'_ I replied cautiously.

 ** _'Wouldn't it be nice if you cut yourself with it? It would provide great relief. Go ahead. Try it,'_** the voice encouraged.

I thought for a moment before saying, _'Why not? It probably isn't that bad.'_

I walked towards the knife and grabbed it. I slowly started to cut my arm and the relief that came was overwhelming. I started to make more cuts, the voice encouraging me all the way.

 _ **'Excellent, Percy,'**_ the voice said.

"Perseus! What are you doing?" a voice demanded from behind me.

I turned around, the knife in hand and my arm bleeding. Amphitrite was there, looking both shocked and… concerned? I looked at the knife and then at my arm. Seeing the bleeding both scared and shocked me. I dropped the knife and it landed on the floor with a clang.

"I… I have no idea," I said, wrapping my head around what I was just doing.

"You… you were cutting yourself. But why?" Amphitrite asked.

"The pressure is just too much. I can't handle it anymore," I said, confessing what I really thought.

Amphitrite's face turned hard.

"I am sending you to your mother," Amphitrite said in a no nonsense tone.

"What?" I asked.

"I cannot help you and your father can't either. A mother is someone who knows their child best. She can help you more than me or Poseidon can," Amphitrite.

It was actually a good offer. I hadn't seen my mother in what seems like forever. I feel a bit guilty about not seeing her or my baby sister but I thought it was best since I attract so many monsters.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"Now," Amphitrite said and before I knew it, I was gone.

* * *

 _And that's it! So Amphitrite is is kind of helpful. One of the reasons I wanted to write this is because I didn't want him to stay in Atlantis for too long and it seemed like a good way to transition. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7: Annabeth Gets Suspicious**

 _Me: Hey guys! So I decided to take a break from Percy's point of view and have a chapter about Annabeth. The reason for this is because I wanted to show that people were getting suspicious of Percy's behavior and not ignoring it. I thought it was a good idea so I went for it. So without further ado, I give you a little insight on Annabeth's thoughts. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: None_

* * *

Annabeth was worried for her boyfriend. He had been acting weird shortly after defeating Gaea. At first, she thought that the relief of defeating Gaea and the fear of an attack was the cause but she ruled that out really quickly.

The first thing that made her suspicious was that Percy started to have headaches often. She brushed it off at first but after awhile, she felt like something else was going on.

The second thing that made her suspicious was that Percy started to wear long sleeved clothes. Again, she brushed it off and thought it was because he was cold. It was fall after all. But the summer came and he continued to wear it.

The third thing that made her suspicious was that Percy started to isolate himself. He still hung out with her and the Seven but it was always guarded. Like he was waiting for something to happen.

When Annabeth tried to approach Percy about it, he brushed it off. He claimed that he wasn't feeling well. Annabeth didn't buy it but accepted the lie anyways.

Her thoughts were confirmed, however, when he left camp suddenly to go live with his father for a bit. He came up from the ocean, gathered his things, and said goodbye to the Seven and Nico before diving in the water again.

"Is something wrong Annabeth?"Piper asked, suddenly appearing in her line of view.

She looked up from her book which she was pretending to read to look at Piper.

"I'm a bit worried about Percy," Annabeth admitted.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, sitting down next to the daughter of Athena.

"He's been acting weird. He was more guarded, he started to wear long sleeved clothes in summer, and he said he was having headaches often. He also went to visit his father where he will stay for a while," Annabeth replied.

"Is he sick?" Piper asked.

Annabeth shook her head, causing her curly blonde hair to fall in front of her face.

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she answered, "No. I have a bad feeling about this. Like something big is going to happen soon."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah but he brushed it off. He said he was not feeling well but I could tell he was lying," Annabeth said.

Piper sighed and advised, "There's not much we can do then. I would wait for him to talk. He won't feel pressured that way."

"Okay. Thank you," Annabeth said sincerely.

"Your welcome," Piper said, squeezing her hand before getting up and walking away.

Annabeth didn't know what was happening for once but she knew she would know eventually. For some reason, she felt like she shouldn't know at all.

* * *

 _And cut! Annabeth is suspicious but has no clue what is going on. Anyways, next chapter is a cute mother and son moment with Percy and Sally. For now though, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Mother Knows Her Child**

 _Me: Hey guys! It is now officially May and I know this is going to be a long month. School is almost over for me and some major state tests are coming for me. Anyways, this chapter is short but sweet. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

 _'Travelling suddenly cannot be good for your health,'_ I thought as I arrived at my mother's new apartment.

I stood there dizzy for a second before it subsided.

I knocked on the door and I heard my mother yell, "Just a moment!"

A minute later, she opened the door, my baby sister in her arms with a tired look on her face. The tiredness melted away when she saw me.

"Percy! I didn't know you were coming. Come in," she said, stepping aside for me to enter.

"Hey mom," I said sheepishly as I entered.

"Can you wait a moment for me to set Alexa down?" Mom asked.

"Sure," I said, sitting down on the coach.

When Mom came back, she set blue cookies in the coffee table and sat down next to me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked seriously.

"No, I just wanted to visit you," I said, grabbing a cookie.

"Percy," she warned.

I sighed and set the cookie back down.

"There… there is something wrong," I said, looking in the opposite direction away from her.

She wrapped her arms around me and I leaned into a her touch. Gods, it feels like forever since I've hugged her.

"Tell me," she said and then the dam burst.

I told her everything and by the time I was done, I was in tears. Mom just held me closer to her and her hug felt like home.

"Percy, you are the most loyal, kind, and courageous I know. I know that and so do your friends. Never doubt yourself for who you are. I love you and so does Annabeth," Mom whispered.

"O-okay," I whispered back.

Mom pulled back and I couldn't help but feel lost at the loss of warmth and comfort.

"Do you want to stay here?" Mom asked.

"Yes please," I replied.

Mom smiled at me and went to the kitchen to make me hot chocolate. If she came back, I never knew because I fell asleep on the couch, comforted by the feeling of home.

* * *

 _I think my heart just melted a bit. Sally Jackson is a great mom and I absolutely love her. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Last Straw**

 _Me: Hey guys! I have to say that I am super excited. Not only am I going on a trip next week but I'm almost done with this story! I estimate that I'll wrap this up in about three or four chapters. I can't wait! While I love writing this, finishing a story is so satisfying. It's one of the reasons why I'm so determined to finish all mt stories no matter what happens. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Implied suicide_

* * *

I've been staying with Mom for a week now and it has been absolutely amazing. I guess Amphitrite was when she said that I needed my mother's help. She was amazing and baby Alexa was absolutely adorable. I adored her and she seemed to like me. She would always giggle and smile when I approached.

Today was a good example of that. I was in Alexa's room, playing with her. She was giggling as I made funny faces at her and funny gestures. As I a played with her, a tingling feeling went down my neck. I turned around and quickly drew Riptide.

I turned around and what I saw terrified me. A monster was behind Alexa, not that she noticed. She continued to giggle at me and I couldn't but wonder what she thought I was holding. The monster growled at me and quickly turned to the giggling Alexa. The monster lunged at her but before he could bite her, I swung Riptide, cutting the monster in half. It turned into dust, just like all the other monsters.

I turned my attention to Alexa, who had started to cry. I noticed a scratch on her cheek, most likely from the monster lunging at her. I tried to calm her down to no avail.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Mom asked worriedly as she entered the room.

"No, a monster attacked and hurt Alexa," I said, showing her Alexa's wound.

"A monster attack?" Mom asked.

I nodded.

Mom was silent for a moment before she said, "Percy, can you leave?"

"Sure," I said, about to head to my room.

"Not to your room. I mean my house," Mom said.

I turned to her in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"It won't be for long. Just a few days after Alexa's injury is healed," Mom said but I didn't believe her.

I couldn't believe it in the first place. Mom was kicking me out? I mean, I know Alexa got hurt and I feel really guilty about that but it was only a scratch.

I swallowed the lump i my throat, "I see how it is."

I turned to walk out but not before saying, "I'm sorry."

Mom did not stop me as I walked out of the apartment.

* * *

I ended up at Central Park. I didn't remember walking towards here. All I remember was being kicked out. I ended up sitting near the pond, deep in thought.

 _'Does Mom really love me?'_ I questioned in my head.

The voice chuckled and said, **_'It's just as I told you Percy. No one cares for you.'_**

The voice had been back for a few hours, fuelling my already dark thoughts.

 _'You were right,'_ I admitted.

 _ **'So what are you going to do?'**_ it asked.

 _'End it,'_ I thought determinedly.

* * *

 _And cut! So I have a feeling the next chapter will be pretty dark or sad. I'll probably end up writing it in two point of views. For now though, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ending It**

 _Me: Hey guys. This is the shortest chapter I have ever written for this story. Percy has finally broken and is going to end it. I hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Suicide_

* * *

 _ **'Are you ready?'**_ the voice asked.

I ended up at Camp Half Blood after leaving the park. I slipped into my cabin and made sure no one could see me. Luckily, no one did and now I was on my bed, Riptide in my hand.

 _'Of course,'_ I said, my resolve remaining strong.

I took a deep breath as I thought about the last six or so years of my life. From my first monster, to Camp Half Blood, to meeting Annabeth, to defeating Gaea. All the memories filled me with a sense of happiness and contentment. I knew I could die peacefully knowing I lived my life. I kind of regretted not going to college but I know learning wasn't my strong point.

 _'I'm ready,'_ I thought.

I raised Riptide to my arm and slit both my wrists. I then made more cuts on my arms. I felt the blood run down my arm and my vision became blurry. I felt my breathing began to slow.

 _'Annabeth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I love you so much and I hope you can move on. Grover, thank you for being my friend. I hope you have a long and happy life. Everyone, I'm so sorry. I wish it could be different. Goodbye everyone. I hope you find happiness.'_

And with that, Percy Jackson took his last breath.

* * *

 _So dear readers, I leave you with a question. Should Percy live or die? I honestly wanted him to recover but after writing this, I want the opposite. But I want your opinion though. I'm going to leave a poll on whether or not he should live, die, or if I should write both scenarios. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reactions**

 _Me: Hey guys! I am back from my trip to Disney and I am back to writing. So despite the popular vote ti let Percy live, I have decided to have him remain dead. I am sorry to everyone who voted for him to live. I honestly think him remaining dead is the best scenario. So without further ado, I present everyone's reaction to Percy's death. This is my longest chapter to date so I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Mention of suicide and character death_

* * *

Annabeth knew something was wrong. She felt it suddenly when she woke up the next day. She wanted to ignore it and just say she was paranoid but she knew it was something deeper than that. The first thing she decided to do is tell Percy. When she entered his cabin, her heart dropped to her feet.

The sight in front of her was horrifying. It might not be very gruesome to some but it horrified her to see Percy covered in so much blood.

"Percy?" she said softly, as if speaking any louder would wake him up.

She took a tentative step towards him and that's when she knew. Her Seaweed Brain was dead. Dead by his own hand.

She collapsed to the ground, sobs taking over her.

'Percy is dead. Dead. My Seaweed Brain is dead,' her mind said over and over again.

She didn't know how long she wept until the others found her.

* * *

Sally Blofis nee Jackson was exhausted and feeling guilty. Alexa was crying all night for her big brother and her own guilt ate her up.

'I hope he's okay,' Sally thought worriedly.

Suddenly, the house phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sally Jackson? This is Chiron. I have some terrible news," Chiron said grimly.

"What is it?" Sally asked, growing concerned.

"I regret to inform you that Percy is… Percy is dead," Chiron said, a tone of sadness in his voice.

Sally's mind stopped.

"You're… You're lying. This is a joke, right?" she asked desperately.

"I… I am sorry for your lost. I'll leave you to your thoughts," Chiron said, hanging up.

And Sally Jackson broke into sobs.

 _'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me Percy. I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Chiron was worried. Annabeth hadn't come to breakfast that morning, something she never did. He sent Malcolm to check on her but Malcolm couldn't find. He finally decided to check Percy's cabin, where he found Annabeth sobbing next to Percy's bed.

His heart stopped.

'No,' he thought.

"Annabeth, is something wrong?" Chiron asked calmly even though he was in a slight panic.

"Just… just come look," Annabeth said brokenly.

Chiron stepped closer only to take a step back in shock. Percy Jackson laid on the bed, dead.

'Percy… is dead,' he thought, slightly shocked at the notion.

He didn't visible weep but he did mourn for the student he couldn't save.

* * *

Poseidon didn't know why Hades called this meeting. It was sudden and very out of character for his brother. He went anyways. He, along with the other Olympians, where now in the throne room waiting for Hades to make his announcement.

"Why have you called us here Hades?" Zeus growled.

Hades looked solemn however.

"I have called you here announce that Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, is dead. He passed into my realm yesterday," Hades announced.

Shocked silence met his words.

Poseidon's brain went on lock down. It wasn't true. Percy wasn't dead. Hades was jking them. But with just one look at Hades, Poseidon knew it was true.

He completely ignored the shocked chatter of everyone as he mourned for his son.

* * *

Later that day, everyone gathered at the campfire where Chiron was making an announcement. People had gossiped about what he needed to tell them all day but no one really knew what was going on. Chiron clopped to the center as everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Campers," he started in a solemn tone, "I bring some bad news."

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Last night, one of our campers committed suicide. His body was found this morning," Chiron said.

"Who… who was it?" Jason asked, hesitating for once.

"Percy Jackson… Percy Jackson is dead," Chiron declared.

And with that, Chiron walked away from the shocked campers. And for once, the camp was silent.

* * *

"Hunters!" Artemis shouted, gathering the attention of her hunters.

"What's wrong Milady?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"I know that some of you will be unaffected by this news but Percy Jackson is dead," Artemis declared.

"That's a lie!" Thalia immediately denied.

Artemis only looked at her lieutenant sadly and said, "I'm sorry."

Thalia's face fell and she said, "I… Excuse me, I need to go to my tent."

And with that she walked off, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

* * *

Nico had felt it the night before. He could feel someone passing on but was too distracted to notice who. It was the next day when Nico found out.

"Percy is dead, Father?" Nico asked.

Hades nodded, "He is."

"I… I see. If you excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Nico said, getting up.

Hades nodded and sent him on his way. Nico wondered around the Underworld for a bit before ending up in Elysium.

"Nico! What are you doing here?" a female voice from behind him asked.

Nico turned around and saw Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke running towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Percy… Percy is dead," Nico informed them.

"What?" they asked shocked.

Nico nodded his head grimly.

"Is… is he going to be here soon?" Silena asked.

"He better be," Nico growled.

"We'll… We'll prepare for his arrival. It was nice to see you Nico. We'll see you later," Beckendorf said before they left.

It was only after they left that Nico let a few tears leave.

Percy Jackson was dead. And everybody mourned for the friend, son, boyfriend, and hero that left them.

* * *

 _And cut! So that is everyone's reaction to Percy's death. I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC but I just needed it to be that way. Anyways, this story is almost over now. The way I have it planned, there are only three more chapters left. For now though, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Elysium**

 _Me: Hey guys! Guess what? I have a cold. Being sick is not fun. I always forget what being sick feels like until I actually get sick and then I just want to get over it. Anyways, this chapter is focused on Percy. I hope you guys enjoyed!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Mention of character death_

* * *

Percy knew he was dead. He recognized the underworld easily after visiting this place Gods know how many times. He didn't, however, expect to be in Elysium.

"Percy!" a voice yelled before someone collided into him.

Percy looked down and saw a Silena hugging him with Luke and Beckendorf a little further away.

"Silena!" Percy greeted as he returned her hug.

Silena pulled away, a huge smile on her face. Luke and Beckendorf walked up and gave their greetings.

"Beckendorf! Luke!" Percy also greeted them as they came to greet him.

"Hey Percy!" Beckendorf replied.

Luke took a nervous step back. Percy smiled at him though so he relaxed slightly.

"No hard feelings?"Percy asked, holding out a hand.

"No hard feelings," Luke said, taking his hand.

Percy pulled him into a hug which he returned.

When they pulled apart, Percy asked, "Why am I here?"

Silena beamed and replied, "Lord Hades decided to send you straight to Elysium! Isn't that great?"

"That's awesome!" Percy started with a smile before turning serious, "How is everyone else?"

"The dead or the living?" Luke asked.

"Both," Percy answered.

"We're," Luke said, gesturing to the three of them, "are doing great and so is everyone else who died. The living… they didn't take your death well."

Percy sighed, "I guessed as much. Is there anyway to view them?"

"Yeah, we'll show you once you're done settling in. Speaking of which, we need to go! We have so much to show you!" Silena squealed excitedly.

Percy allowed Silena to drag him away as she rambled on about everything in Elysium. He couldn't help but smile at how happy everyone was. He may be dead but that isn't the end of his life. It's the beginning of a new one with his friends and for the first time in a long time, Percy was finally content.

* * *

 _And cut! I have to say, this might be one of my favourite chapters. With that said, I leave you with a decision. Should I write a chapter for Percy's funeral? I wanted to at first but I kind of like ending it here and just skipping to the epilogue. With that said, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Me: Hey guys! This is it. This is the final chapter of Slowly Breaking. I am honestly excited to end this. Not that I didn't enjoy writing this but I always feel a since of accomplishment when I finish a story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

Annabeth Chase, soon to be Williams, was almost 26 and was already a famous architect. When she was 17, she met Arthur Williams and they soon fell in love with each other. They were the golden couple of the school and everyone expected them to get married when they were older. They were right. But unknown to everyone except her friends, family, and fiance, she had another boyfriend before Arthur. And right now, she was visiting his grave.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. It's nice to see you," Annabeth said, laying the bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots down.

"A lot has happened since I last visited you. Arthur proposed a while ago so we're busy planning the wedding. My job is great as always. Everyone else is finally moving on. They're about to have kids if you can believe that," Annabeth said, sitting down in front of the grave.

"Piper and Jason are expecting their second child now. Leo and Calypso are about to have their own kid and so is Hazel and Frank. Reyna is still single but there is this guy she has her sights on. Nico and Will have adopted an adorable little girl they named Maria di Angelo-Solace. Alexa is about to enter middle school and Sally and Paul are enjoying the time they have," Annabeth explained further.

Annabeth sighed and looked at the grave, tears forming in her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain… even though I'm getting married soon… I will always love you. From now until forever," she said, getting up and kissing the grave.

Annabeth let a few tears dropped as she began to walk away.

She turned back on last time and said, "Tell Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf hello for me. Goodbye Seaweed Brain and I love you."

And with that said, she walked out of the graveyard, finally at peace with Percy's death. It was hard but she could finally move on and she knew that was all Percy wanted for her. She was content.

* * *

Meanwhile in Elysium, Percy smiled to himself as he watched Annabeth walk away. He was happy that she had finally moved on from him and was able to live happily. He could rest easier now that he knew everyone was doing okay.

"Hey Percy! Are you coming?" Luke called out to him.

Percy turned to Luke and his smile widened, "Yeah. Let's go!"

And as Percy walked away, he knew everything would be fine. The future was looking bright and Percy couldn't be happier.

 _Learn to enjoy every minute of your life. Be happy now. Don't wait for something outside of yourself to make you happy in the future. Think how really precious is the time you have to spend, whether it's at work or with your family. Every minute should be enjoyed and savored._

 _-Earl Nightingale_

* * *

 _And cut! And that's it. That's the final chapter of Slowly Breaking. Thank you guys so much for reading this and reviewing. I always feel glad that people enjoy reading one of my stories. If you do want an additional chapter of something like the funeral, I'll write and post it as an extra chapter. I don't think I'll write a sequel as I feel like this is where it should stop. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	14. Extra Chapter

**Extra Chapter: The Funeral**

 _Me: Hey guys! I got a new computer today! It's actually what I'm using to write this right now. That aside, I did decide on a funeral chapter so I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs. I also do not own the quote at the end._

* * *

It took two weeks before Sally could make funeral arrangements. Percy's death had shook her hard and she stayed in the apartment for two weeks doing nothing but grieve. Paul had to take care of Alexa who had no idea what was going on.

The funeral was arranged to be in July. He would be buried at Montauk near the cabin they would rent which was now theirs. Everyone showed up even Leo and Calypso who had come back when they heard the news that Percy was dead.

Chiron was the first to walk up and talk about Percy.

"Percy Jackson was a boy like no other," Chiron began, "He was strong but kind and compassionate. He was a leader that others would follow and a hero that everyone looked up to. He will be missed by everyone he was close to. Thank you for your time."

Chiron clopped back to his seat next to Lupa. Annabeth was the next one to go up.

"When I first met Percy that seems like so long ago, I never expected to be as close to him as I am. He didn't seem very smart and he didn't seem to have much skill. But I grew to love him and I love him more than I ever imagined," Annabeth started, tears building up in his eyes.

"I will always love my Seaweed Brain and I hope he finds peace in Elysium," Annabeth finished.

More people came up and talked about Percy. Some of the gods, Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, the rest of the Seven and many more people came up. Poseidon came up to speak after Jason finished his speech.

"When Percy was first born, I couldn't be happier. I love my children dearly but Percy was always special. He looked a lot like me unlike my other demigod children and I knew he would to grow into someone special. I can proudly call Percy my son and I will always remember him," Poseidon said, grief clearly shown on his face.

Sally was the last one to go.

"Percy was my eldest child. I was so happy when he was born. I watched as he grew into the person he is today and I'm proud of the man he became. I miss him everyday and I regret what I did to him. I hope he rests in peace with his friends I know he missed," Sally said tears streaming down her face.

She turned to the coffin holding Percy's body and kissed his forehead.

"I love you sweetheart," Sally murmured.

" _Afterall, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

 _\- Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

 _And cut! So I was also thinking about writing a sort of sequel to this story. It would basically be an alternate ending where Percy lived since so many of you wanted him to live when I originally write the death scene. Anyways, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	15. SEQUEL IS UP!

Hey guys! I've come to inform you that the sequel to Slowly Breaking it OUT! It's called Slowly Healing. I just posted the first chapter so go check it out. Thanks for the support and I hope to see you there! Bye!

Sincerely,

Angel


End file.
